Showdown
by Candy Apple Heart Attack
Summary: Light doesn't die, but Near does win. Back in SPK headquarters, yet another bettle between Light and Near begins, but a surprising twist will cause Light to lose control. LightXNear, NearXSurprise character. Yaoi. Lemon. AU.


**Disclaimer:** Don't own, didn't happen. Would have been strange if it had. It's just a poor excuse to write porn and keep creativity flowing. There really is no plot to this…so don't bother to look for it. Lol.

**Summary:** Near wins, but Light doesn't die. He is put in custody by the SPK and Near and Light end up having a final confrontation that leads to a shocking conclusion. Yaoi. LightXNear (this being one big lemon). AU. Shounen-ai starring NearXRester. Don't like, don't read. R& R even if the last pairing puts you off. Lol.

* * *

**Showdown**

**_Dale, From Candy Apple Heart Attack_**

Near had managed to get Light caught in own web and Kira, God of the New world had been arrested and taken into custody by the SPK members. Light admitted that near had won that particular victory, but as they were undressing each other, Light made up his mind to win this particular game.

Sex was no foreign concept to Light and he was going to bring Near to his knees, no matter what. This time, it would be Light's win. Not Near's, not anyone else's.

There were face to face inside the room where light was being detained and awaiting transfer to prison where he would be sentenced and consequentially executed. That was the least of Light's concerns. He's gladly go to jail right after he was done with strangling, gutting or maiming near in any way possible.

It was clear Near had no desire to have sex with light, but the boy did not oppose and just went with it when Light had pushed him against the wall with the intent of violating him and humiliating him. That in itself was strange, but advantageous nonetheless. Near would just make things easier for Light if he continued to behave in that manner.

Light had shoved Near against each wall of the room and had ultimately forced him to lay on the floor. Light had straddled him to prevent near from getting away, but the boy wasn't making a run for it. He merely lay there, watching for Light's next move. The brunette spread Near's legs apart with one of his knees and made a move to rest between the boy's spindly legs.

Near's stony eyes met with Light's honey brown ones and they glared at each other for several moment, either male breaking the contact.

Near's eyes were similar to L's, and even though the depth of L's eyes was far greater, Near's eyes were far more disquieting. At least there was a spark of love and of something else in L's eyes, but Near's only hold ice, a plethora or ulterior motives, and upon a closer look, cruel intentions. Light could not understand how someone so young could be so empty and unnerving.

Near was exactly the kind of person that Light had set out to cleanse the world of – no good could come from that boy, even if he was indeed doing a detective's job. The boy only did it to suit his purposes and it wasn't like Near actually cared for the wellbeing of people and peace and all those noble ideals that light was so valiantly the champion of. That boy only worked as a detective because he wanted to win and he wanted to be L…maybe even more. Near wanted control and as Light had seen, he was willing to put people on the line just to be right, just to have the upper hand.

Light grabbed his erection and ground it against Near's entrance, hoping to cause the boy discomfort. And if he did, it did not show. Light tightened his grip on Near's shoulder before he breached the boy beneath.

"Just because you're on top and inside me does not mean you are dominating." Near hissed as he was forcefully penetrated by Light. Light stilled for a moment when he was all the way inside, but resumed movement before Near could say anything else.

Light pulled himself from his thoughts and began moving around to adjust to Near, hoping to find victory and release somewhere that warm passage. Near hissed and Light took it as an omen that he was gaining ground and was one thrust closer to a victorious completion.

"Is that so?" He grunted at the feeling of Near's heated confines. The boy beneath him was tight because of his age and size, but nowhere near as tight as he should have been. Near was obviously used to this and Light could guess who had been the cause of it.

Either way, a lay was a lay, even though Near was more of a lay. Near was a victory waiting to be taken and won. Except that defeating Near through this wouldn't be so easy. Otherwise the boy wouldn't have acquiesced and relented so quickly to his thirst for dominance.

There was always a catch, especially with Near. There must be something else to this encounter that light was going to find out about and not like.

He could feel it….definitely _**feel**_ it.

Light eased himself in and out at a steady pace, quick enough for it to feel like a mindless fuck and slow enough to talk his way through the sex and hopefully torture the little bastard beneath him. It was a good pace for him to feel good and achieve his goal. So far, so good.

Near managed to continue speaking as if nothing that Light was doing could faze him. The Yagami man indeed sparked something within him other than hatred and contempt, but he refused to let it show. After all, Near was a newer and improved version of L, therefore he had a better grasp of self-control and more tricks up his white sleeve.

He was better than L.

"Yes, it is so." The white-haired boy began moving in time to Light's pumping and thrusting, causing Light' breath to hitch in his throat and his hips sank further against Near's, making his movements more powerful. Light had to admit that Near felt good, better than the nothing he had sadly become accustomed to since L had died . Misa was pretty and willing, but she was no L. Her body didn't hold the same secrets and pleasures L's body had held in life.

"I don't…see how that…might be…true" Light tried to speak normally between labored breaths, all the while moving and letting momentum and drive take him through the thickening fog of sex, surprises and lies enveloping him and Near. He was painfully reminded with each breath that Near wasn't L, but his body still reacted to the stimuli presented. Near was warm and he provided a measure of pleasure and animal release.

"It's not something you can see…" Near's head and body rocked back and forth underneath Light's rhythm in silence for a few moments, until Near's hands flew to Light's sides and brought the brunette's hips down on his with surprising strength. Near's move caused Light to wind up fully sheathed inside of Near and the white-haired boy took the opportunity to clench his muscles as tightly as he could with the pulsing intrusion parting him and nudging his insides.

"It's something you…feel" Near whispered through gritted teeth, trying to keep from wincing at the rush of mixed sensations wreaking havoc all through the lower half of his body. He tightened some more and turned his eyes to Light to watch his reaction.

Near didn't have to wait for long or watch out for much. Light's face quickly turned into a clear mirror where every sensation and thought could be read. His eyes were bulging open and his mouth was wide open and gasping; and in the blink of an eye, those brown orbs were sealed shut and a loud, husky groan burst out of Light's throat.

"D-damnit!"

Near smiled devilishly and bucked his hips in rapid succession several times, releasing and tightening his muscles in a quick and changing pattern to tear screams and gasps out of Light. The white-haired youth raised his head and brought his lips closer to Light's ear, without losing his pace. Roughened whispered tickled Light's ear as Near mocked him with words.

"Do you feel that? That is what submission sounds like."

Light rolled his eyes as he groaned and tried to think of something that would keep him from losing his wits and the battle. Not even thinking of his mother or Ryuk could help him slow down the rush choking his resolve and sanity.

"…Stop that…I don't want to let go just yet…" Begging Near to stop had been the only desperate thing that had occurred to him to do, but it was a chink in his armor that Near would exploit for all its worth. Light just hoped that whatever came next wouldn't be the end of him.

"You will let go when I make you let go…" Near tightened his muscles once again and pulled his hips back, causing Light to be torturously pulled out and retreated from the slick cavern. Light camouflaged his scream with a growl and shook his head wildly, sending his chestnut locks from side to side, disarranging the immaculate gold brown halo.

Light suddenly remembered something that he could use as leverage and throw Near off for at least a second or two. His lips curved into a vicious leer and he touched his forehead to Near's.

"Oh, yeah? Well, let go of…this!" Light shoved as deep and as hard as he could and from the look on Near's face, he could see his plan had worked.

He found Near's button. That specific bundle of nerves that would shatter any male's control in the shadow of an instant.

"Oh!" Near's facial composure dissolved and left the boy's mouth and eyes naked with hunger and bliss. His mouth was parted and his pupils were mere black dots lost in obsidian lakes.

Light wanted to groan at the new angle and depth, but all that escaped his mouth was a rough, cold laugh this side of maniacal. But the laugh died on his lips when Near squeezed him again. His head was thrashing side to side and his shoulders were starting to shake.

Damn that little bastard…where had he learned to use his body like a weapon of that caliber? Near knew what he was doing to Light, and knew it well. As if Light needed more reasons to hate him.

"You did ask for it, Light-kun…" Near taunted as he returned to his magic recipe for torture and punctuated the rocking of his hips with sharp squeezes meant to wear out Light's composure.

Gasping for breath, there was only one thing tumbling from Light's lips.

"Oh, God…"

To which Near laughed soullessly and whispered bitterly,

"That is your delusion, Light-kun, not mine."

Damn the little bastard to hell. As much as Light wanted to screw the nastiness out of the boy, he would have traded places just so he could choke him, tear him open and make a stuffed trophy just for good measure. That little bastard always had to have the last word, the last laugh, the last observation. Everything.

Near thrived in outdoing his competition and would always succeed due to that lack of scruples that Light had acquired only through prolonged contact with murder and lies. Near seemed to be born with it and it struck Light as abominable and despicable..

If Light was so much more inventive and resourceful, why the hell did it seem like he was caught in the riptide of sexual turmoil that Near had cast him into? He knew he was better than Near, he knew it with all his heart, but somehow the snow-haired boy would slip through his fingers like desert sand.

"You know, Light-kun, you are not the first person I have done this with…" Near's speech was slightly breathless, but it was casual. So casual it didn't seem like he was even engaged into the act at all. Light rolled his eyes in lust and annoyance and continued rocking Near back and forth like the ragdoll the boy was.

Light knew Near wasn't just talking about sex. He must be talking about this little show of dominance that came with an act such as this. The only acknowledgements that came from Light were his thrusts and the controlled breaths he desperately tried to exhale and inhale without hyperventilating.

"It was Mello." It was all Light dared to say. If he said anything else, who knew what he would say. He didn't need to be caught begging and moaning again. Light didn't want to come just yet nor did he want his words twisted and misconstrued by the boy beneath him.

In hindsight, he could see why Mello had always despised Near so much, especially toward recent years. It was the impassive façade hiding cruelty, brilliancy and barely contained mania that had infuriated the blonde so. Near's monstrous personality had driven the blonde to crime, hate and to unleash a chain of rash actions after rash actions that paid off somehow but killed him in the end…so, technically, Mello's death was Near's fault and not Light's. If it wasn't for the hate harbored inside Mello, the blonde would have never felt compelled to act the way he did and Takada wouldn't have had to kill him. Well, Light would have eventually disposed of Mello, but at least the boy would have lived longer and died a more dignified death.

Light was interrupted by Near's words once again.

"You are correct, Light-kun. It was Mello who occupied your position not too long ago. He used to think… his physical strength and ruthless…character would be enough to subdue me… and since I never said anything to dispel that notion…" Near's sentence trailed maliciously and Light could guess the rest. It wasn't too hard to figure out that Near had tricked Mello into thinking he was in control to manipulate the blonde into whatever it was Near had wanted.

Near rolled his hips into Light once more and Light stifled a groan when those tiny alabaster hips met head on with his own. Both Near and Light sighed softly at the sensation of slick muscle gliding forcefully against slick muscle.

"Night after night, Mello would seek me out…and 'possess me', as he called it… "Near paused to let out a tempered breath and thrust his hips up and forward. In doing so, he changed the angle and he found Light's length jabbing at his spot once again. Near's back arched and rose from the floor, causing Light to look at him with a mixture of wonder and triumph.

Back when Mello would possess him, Near worked himself and his muscles in a way that did not allow Mello to find Near's prostate. Mello's aim had always been to tear emotions from him by assaulting that spot and thus Near would always prevent him to keep himself ahead of the game and safe from Mello's ministrations.

However, Light was a different subject. Light was older, more experienced, more rational than Mello. But he was also the enemy, a threat and a megalomaniac fool. As Light pressed against his spot again, Near smiled and decided he would seek the pleasure he had denied himself and Mello, and Light was going to give it to him, because he, Near, willed it so.

Near would dominate the act by making Light give him whatever he wanted how he wanted it, even if it meant enjoying it.

Near moaned wantonly and kept his obsidian eyes trained Light's face, searching for a reaction. Light stared back and kept his whimpers and pants to himself.

Light knew he had found Near's prostate and he could well surmise what Near was trying to do. With his next thrust, Light purposely missed the spot and stopped his length just before it. Near immediately read Light's intent of not pleasing him and thus their battle of wills and libido became more intense and serious. They were no longer teasing and testing each other. The real conflict was about to begin and the clock was ticking on the race to completion.

When Near shifted his body and rolled his hips methodically, Light would pull back and deny him the pleasure Near sought to take from him. It was ongoing process of hit-and-miss that kept both males incensed and ready to fight to exhaustion. Light was successful in depriving Near of that special touch, but he paid for it dearly when Near would squeeze him tightly in a way that clearly said that if Light didn't make Near scream, Near would make Light scream.

Light groaned and pumped away, knowing that his release was both impending and unstoppable. then again, sex like this wasn't meant to be prolonged. It was meant to prove a point and to provide a quick release.

By letting go, Near would relinquish orgasm to Light and he would win and finally get away from the alabaster body beneath him. As beautiful as the color of Near's skin was, it did nothing to hide how abhorrent the inside of him was, how sick, how empty, how machiavellic. Light needed to finish soon, otherwise he felt Near would taint him in a way that not even murder and madness had managed to taint him.

Light let Near's walls tighten around him in retaliation for his shallow thrusts. The honey-eyed man fought the urge to push deeper into Near and settled for a fast and superficial pace that was sure to take him to the edge and drive Near crazy.

Release would claim him soon – the tensing of his muscles and the heat coursing and bubbling just under his skin were tell-tale signs that he was coming undone. And naturally, Near was speeding things along by squirming and shifting his position in almost every push and pull, chasing the elusive high that Light was denying him.

Light felt something slick and very warm poke his belly insistently and looked down to find out what it was. What he saw made him smirk openly. Near's erection was dripping and rubbing against Light's stomach, and the boy beneath had his eyes shut and his slender hand was reaching for his aching length. Light wanted to shout victoriously, but kept quiet. He moved his hips in and out more insistently, riling Near up and pushing him to stroke himself.

Once Near's fist closed in on his erection, Light reached in between and wrapped his hand around Near's, squeezing Near's hand and erection. Near cried out and tried to move his hand up and down his shaft, but Light pulled his hand away and pinned it above his head. Near groaned and his other hand shot down to his neglected length. Light slapped it away playfully and brought the offending hand to rest next to its companion somewhere above the nest of white curls.

The thought of Near being miserable and needing stimulus brought Light closer and closer as his thrusts sped up and his breathing broke away from its semi-even pattern. When Light couldn't hold on anymore, he dug his toes into the ground and grasped Near's frail wrists with painful strength. He met orgasm head on and the rush knocked the air out of him and threw headlong into the lurching maelstrom of climax and weightlessness.

"It's my win, Near." Light whispered with a malicious grin on his sex-slackened face as he pulled himself out of the boy's body. He collected himself along with his thoughts before standing up and away from Near. Although the boy was still hard and light had released his hands, near made no move to relieve himself. Instead, he smiled at light with mock-sweetness and pressed a button on a stainless steel intercom system located on the wall, somewhere above Near's head at his immediate reach.

"Is that what you think, Light-kun?"

Light's smile faded a tiny bit as doubt crept into his mind. What the hell could Near mean by that? It was over – Light had won because he got the release he had set out to find… he couldn't understand what Near was talking about.

He didn't like what he couldn't understand.

"Rester," Near spoke clearly into the intercom as he watched Light intently for any reaction.

"Yes, Near?" Rester's deep voice could be heard coming crisp and loud from the intercom. Near calling out to his second in command was strange and not good news at all. It really made him want to know what the little prat was planning.

"Please come and retrieve me." The way Near enunciated the words 'come' and 'retrieve' made Light shudder with something wasn't quite normal… or welcome for that matter. There were some heavy undertones beneath Near's words and Light had to admit he was a bit panicked. He'd probably give up his memories and his notebook not to know what those words meant.

The feeling of unease refused to go way, especially after Light noticed that Near was still naked and very much erect. Light didn't want to think what that could possibly mean. Something told him he would be disgusted if he thought about it too much.

"Yes, Near." Rester's voice remained, for the most part, unchanged, but Light could swear he heard a hint of a growl when Rester spoke the boy's name. Now, he really didn't want to think about or know what was going on between those two. He threw on his shirt and made quick work of his pants before the other man arrived to 'retrieve' Near, whatever the hell that meant.

It wasn't long before Rester's imposing frame was entering the room and his dark stone eyes were roaming Near's body like a tasty treat on a silver platter. Light didn't honestly know what unnerved him the most – Rester's hungry look or Near's almost loving expression that seemed to be exclusively for Rester.

There was no mistake to be made with those two. There was definitely something going on there and he didn't want to stick around to find out.

Near broke the uncomfortable silence by addressing Rester.

"I require your assistance, Rester…Light-kun think he has won the battle only because he found release and I did not. I need you to help me show our guest here that I am indeed the victor of this battle…" There was something in Near's eyes close to desire – something that hadn't been there when Light first engaged him. The boy's eyes looked down to his nakedness and then he raised his eyes to meet Rester's something passed between the two of them and Rester stepped forward, closing in on Near.

Near stood up to meet the officer and he leaned back against a nearby table, as if he was putting himself on display for the older man. Light shrank into the furthest corner of the room and watched, repulsed, as the energy in the room turned sexual and dangerous.

The imposing blonde man stopped a minimal distance away from Near and cupped his large hand around Near's shoulder and let his fingers trail inward toward the collarbone and down the center of the boy's chest. Light could not see Rester's face clearly from where he was standing, but he could see Near's face and that alone scared him and disgusted him.

Near was enjoying the touch and opening up to the older man in a manner he thought he'd never get to see. The look of hunger and of happiness spilling from the boy's soulless eyes was just incomprehensible. His lips were parted and softened to let out soft contented sighs and his face was glowing and swimming in a strange haze of pleasure.

Just as the scene wasn't making sense to Light, Near spoke, but this time his voice held no malice or bitterness. It held ecstasy and something else that light would have never expected from Near: eagerness.

"You see, light-kun…" His voice cracked with a moan and he stopped momentarily, letting Rester rub circles into the dip of his hip as the other hand rubbed the boy's inner thighs. Light knew the blonde was watching Near's face and pleasuring him according to the boy's gestures, but Light couldn't see Rester's expression. It was okay with him, because he wasn't very sure he could keep the bile from rising in his throat if he saw the kind of face Rester was probably making.

"…I win for two simple reasons: One, I wish to be taken by Rester…" Near cried out in delight when the blonde man wrapped a hand around his erection, "and two…" Near broke off yet again to watch Rester get on his knees and take the head of Near's erection into his mouth. Near brought his hands to Rester's head and he wound his thin fingers through the man's short hair, ruffling it and massaging the scalp. The sounds coming from Near's throat were loud, wanton and sinful.

The way the boy kept whispering 'Tony' over and over as his hips bucked against the blonde's mouth were entrancing, for lack of a better word. Light was rooted to the spot, unable to tear his eyes away from the scene and unable to process anything else beside the scene unfolding before him.

Near forced himself to open his eyes and look at Light straight in the eye before he spoke in a pleasure-laden voice that wavered and cracked with each bob of Rester's head.

"I like Rester and I therefore enjoy it…." Near shook his head and tried to breathe, but it seemed that bliss was tying his tongue and numbing his senses.

"I want him…not Mello or you, Light-kun. I win when I get my pleasure from a trustworthy source…from someone I care about…." Near shut his eyes again and buried his hands under the collar of Rester's shirt and clawed at the man's back. The blonde seemed to like the scratching and began to bob his head faster and make noises of his own.

Near went back to chanting and whispering 'Tony' over and under his breath like a litany that only got louder as he neared completion. Rester's hand slid up the boy's back and held the smaller body in place as climax shook him violently against the blonde's face. Near whimpered and gasped for air all while shouting Rester's name and began to sag against the table and the man after orgasm receded and left him spent and breathless.

Light held the urge to vomit and scrambled out of the room before he saw anything else. Near was a sick child and he had to get away…he had had enough.

So much was the revulsion coursing through Light and strangling his consciousness that he forgot about their competition. It was no doubt near had won and Light had lost. But Light found he no longer cared to compete after seeing what he saw. He ran as fast and as far as his feet could carry him down faceless corridors full of turns and locked doors.

"Should I go get him, Near?" Rester asked Near softly, his mouth grazing the corner of the boy's mouth and his body holding Near's naked one against his chest.

"Don't bother with him, Tony. He can run, but he can't hide. We got him now." The white-haired youth smiled sweetly at Rester and turned his face minutely to kiss the blonde's lips.

Rester sighed into the kiss and renewed his grip on Near, tracing the curves and angles of the boy's body with fingers, hands and mouth.

Light couldn't go anywhere without being re-apprehended by the rest of the SPK. The building was escape proof and Lidner as well as Gevanni could track his movements easily. It left near worry-free and gave him time to enjoy the feel of his caretaker's strong and familiar body against his as he made love to Near.

"Are you sure, Near?" Rester wasn't entirely sold on the idea of letting Light wander about unsupervised, but Near silenced him with a lazy kiss that left no breath or room for discussion.

"remember that I am your priority, Tony… Gevanni and Lidner can take care of him." Near spread his legs as far as they would go and arched his back to allow Rester access to his body. The blonde smiled and lowered his head to toy with the boy's nipples and belly button. Near squirmed and sighed beneath him, and just before Rester lowered his mouth to Near's length once again, the blonde whispered against Near's thigh

"Yes, Near…you always come first."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well, this was a spur-of-the-moment thing that just came to mind. I guess it was the push I needed to go back to writing and now I think I'm ready to go back into fanfictiondom to terrorize the poor characters that come in contact with my sick mind.

I hope you like it even if the whole Rester thing with near is creepy to some…I don't like it personally, but for some reason it makes me squeal. Chip and I did discuss the possibility of that happening during our flight to Rome. Since then I've been playing with the idea and there it is… manifested strangely. Lol.

In other news, I'm sorry to those Running Up That Hill readers for the slow updates. I was discouraged for a while because my computer malfunctioned and most of chapter two was lost. I've been recuperating from the blow and I'm slowly getting up to re-do it and continue…I wouldn't have regained my confidence if it wasn't for my beloved Chip making teaser trailers for RUTH. I love her, so this little showdown was dedicated to her for the most part because she likes Near and I don't.

I shall see you sometime soon, lovelies. Toodles!

-Dale.


End file.
